Teenage Lovers adventures
by poisioness
Summary: this story talks about 3 boys and 3 new girls in an abroad school with their adventures.....Leonardo stand for Kai, you will know later in the story why did I change his name.
1. Chapter 1

_**Teenage Lovers Adventures**_

The story talks about a guy named Leonardo and his two best friends Michael and Ryan. The three friends are orphans and are studying in a high school abroad in London. Leo is a quiet guy, like his two other friends, who always save their school from the troubles that are caused by Brooklyn, rich, swanking, trouble-maker guy. One day, some new girls arrived, named Ashley, and her two friends, Georgia and Angelina.

The next week Ryan asked:"What happened to Brooklyn?"He wondered, "why did he stop making trouble so suddenly?'

Then his friend Michael answered:"Maybe he stopped making troubles because he's focusing on something else."

"He's focusing on a girl," Leo answered with his cold usual attitude, "that new girl and her two other friends."

"What's happening there?" Asked Ryan.

"Leave me alone," strange voice shouted "You know I could talk to my dad about this."

"Hey easy there you little daddy's spoiled girl." Brooklyn answered

"I am not daddy's spoiled girl you jerk," strange voice added " My name is Angelina, **A-N-G-E-L-I-N-A** if you can spell it."

"What's happening?" Asked Ryan.

"You stay out of it, and I mean it Jesse," Brooklyn answered.

"He wants to steel my bag," Angelina shouted.

"Okay calm down we will take him to the principal's office," answered Michael.

"Thank you very much," Angelina added.

"Wait a second, she is lieing I never wanted to steel her bag," shouted Brooklyn.

"Then why is it in your hands?"Angelina asked," I told you, you are a jerk."

"Watch your mouth," Leo said as he joined the discourse.

"I have all the right to say that," Angelina said angrily, "and who the heck are you, my father?"

Then when she turned around to face him, she blushed. Georgia then spoke, "he is **HOT**!"

Leo didn't seem interested in what she just said. He then faced Brooklyn and said, "What do you want?"

Then Michael said, "Ladies we will take care of this," and added, "You can go and rest."

Georgia answered, "how polite, lets go Angel"

Then she realized that she was talking to herself. Angelina was red faced, looking down shyly, glued to the ground . Georgia then whispered, "Come on, let us go to bed."

After that, Angelina and Georgia turned around and left, leaving Brooklyn with the bag. So then Ryan said," Let us take him to the principal to hear his story."

In the morning, when the boys headed down toward the breakfast they found a note that says "THANKS". They then walked to the breakfast room wondering who wrote the letter. When they entered the room they saw Brooklyn with his two best friends waiting for them.

"Well, well, well, look who's here" Brooklyn said.

"The almighty Leo with his two stupid friends," continued Jason.

"What the hell do you want?'' asked Ryan.

"Leave him to me, boss," added David

_"BOSS?!" _Michael and Ryan shouted simultaneously.

"Having hard time believing it?" asked Brooklyn, "Let's begin the fight, you cowards."

Ryan defeated David ,and Leo knocked Brooklyn and Jason down.

"Had enough?" Ryan said.

_"STOP IT!" _the principal shouted.

When they turned around to face the principal they saw a beautiful girl next to him. She then turned and left the room.

"Did you saw that girl before?" asked Ryan.

"She is my girl," Brooklyn said.

"She isn't your girl, you idiot," Georgia said, "she is our friend Ashley, and don't you ever dare touch her."

"We'll see about that" answered Brooklyn.

Then the principal shouted," Everyone to your class rooms, the classes began."

* * *

end of chapter one...


	2. Chapter 2

At night, when they all went to their rooms, Leonardo went to the roof which was a daily routine for him. There he saw a shadow that attracted him. He then realized that the shadow belongs to the girl he met with the principal that morning. He returned slowly to the exit door when he heard a voice calling him.

"Why are you here?" Asked Ashley.

"Why should I answer?" Said Leo.

"You know that you can't answer a question with another one," stated Ashley.

There, came an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"What, did the cat eat your tongue?" Asked Ashley, "or did you just become speechless?"

"You are asking for war," said Leo

"I didn't say that!" explained Ashley

"But that was what you meant," said Leo

"No it wasn't, and you have no right to…"

At that time, she was interrupted by somebody's presence.

"How surprising," said Brooklyn, "the two love birds on the roof."

"Shut up!" Leo and Ashley simultaneously shouted.

That was when she abruptly ran pass Leo to the exit. When they heard the door shut they began fighting.

"What do you want?" Asked Leo, after they stopped fighting.

"I want to know what where you doing with my girl?" asked Brooklyn.

"She isn't your girl," said Leo, "and it's not like I'm into her."

"You are!" shouted Brooklyn

"No, I'm not," Leo answered calmly.

"Then what was the thing I heard?" Asked Brooklyn.

"What did you hear?" Asked Leo.

"She was talking to you" said Brooklyn, "She never talked to anyone except for her two childhood best friends since she came to this school."

"How the hell did you know?" asked Leo.

"I am different than you, when I focus on something it means that I would do whatever it takes to get it," said Brooklyn," even if I had to make researches or to follow the object wherever it goes."

"That was a lot of information," said Leo," but I don't care, actually."

Then he turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Brooklyn.

"To bed, its half past twelve," answered Leo without turning around.

The next morning was the day the school scheduled as the Free Day. Every month all the students wait for this day for them to go for shopping. Brooklyn instead faked sickness.

"I wonder what he is up to?" asked Ryan.

"Don't worry about it, he could never do anything harmful," answered Michael.

"You're right, I have to enjoy the day," said Ryan.

"What Michael said was right," said Leo.

"Oh shit, you freaked me out, man!" Said Ryan, "When did you come?"

"He was right behind you all the time!" Stated Michael.

Then they all entered the bus and were heading to the town.

When they reached there, the first thing they did was going to the candy shop.

"Hey, that was my lollipop!" A girl said.

"So what?" An anonymous guy said, who looked just like Leo.

"Leo, look!" Said Ryan, "he looks just like you."

"How are you doing, twin brother? Said the anonymous guy.

* * *

end of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

I will start after the guy said that he was Leo's twin brother

enjoy....=

* * *

"WHAT?!" Shouted Michael and Ryan.

"I'm fine, Leon," answered Leo, "why on earth are you here?"

"I missed you too, brother," said Leon.

"You have a brother? You never told us!" Said Michael.

"Well, that is a shock," said Leon, "What, are you still mad at me?"

"You are from the past Leon, so get lost," shouted Leo.

"I did nothing to deserve this treatment," replied Leon.

" Are you calling leaving your own brother in the streets, starving to death by nothing?" Asked the principal.

"Fine I am going, but remember my words 'I will turn your life to a hell'" Said Leon.

That was the last thing they've heard before they headed back to school.

At school all the students were asked to go to the ball. After a couple of minutes waiting, the principal ordered every girl to take a number and match it with the numbers in the list to find who she would dance with.

The principal announced" There will be no changing what so ever."

The couples were as following: Michael with Georgia, Ryan with Ashley, and Leo with Angelina.

"What happened to your friend?" Asked Georgia.

"His brother just swore to make his life a living hell," answered Michael.

"Really, poor him," said Georgia," **sorry**, sorry, sorry, I really am sorry."

"Ouch, just watch your step next time," Michael said.

"What happened?" Asked Ryan, as he was dancing with Ashley.

"Georgia just stepped on me," answered Michael.

**"I said I was sorry!"** shouted Georgia, "what is happening over there?"

" I stayed all the day playing tricks with the employees so I could dance with Ashley!" They heard Brooklyn shout at Leo.

"Leave him alone," said Angelina.

"You stay out of it!" shouted Brooklyn.

"What do you want from me I won't dance with her," Leo said calmly, with no expression in his face.

"So you are the one who played with the cards," said the principal, "you know what will happen now don't you?"

"No I don't," said Brooklyn, then he corrected himself after noticing the death glare the principal gave him, "No, sir."

"That means that will be some changes due to the circumstances," continued the principal," Ashley will be with Leonardo and Ryan will be with Angelina."

**"What? Why?"**shouted Angelina and Brooklyn.

"What does he have to do with us?" Asked Angelina.

"If you see, the employees just convinced that they accidently changed Ashley's and Angelina's cards," answered the principal.

**"Darn it!"** swore Brooklyn.

Then Angelina turned to Ashley and shouted, "I hate you, you always make my life miserable!"

**"Angel, wait!"** shouted Georgia.

"Too much drama," commented Ryan.

At that moment an assistant entered the ball room running and said" Sir there are someone called Leon burned your office and soon the whole school will be on fire!"

There was a freak moment after that everyone was nervous.

"I'm asking everyone to stay calm, and to exit this place immediately" said the principal through the microphone.

"Wait, the girls!" Shouted Michael.

"We'll go," said Ryan," come on Leo."

"Please don't leave me!" said Brooklyn.

"Coward," commented Ryan.

"Let's go," said Leo, before they started running toward the girl's room.

* * *

end of chapter three..... I used Leo instead of Kai cuz I didn't find a name similar to his to be as his twin brother...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter is small!

enjoy....

* * *

All the students were standing out of the school watching it burns .The principal hoped that the boys were fine.

-Inside the school….

"What the…?" Swore Ryan, "it looks just like a maze."

"Hold on, Angel," they heard Georgia saying, "I will save you."

When they reached the place of the voice, they found Angelina in a horrible sight with Georgia catching her just before she fainted.

"Where is Ashley?" Asked Leo.

"We left her in the bathroom," answered Georgia.

"Ryan you take Angelina outside, and Georgia will show us where the heck is Ashley," Michael said.

"Wow, I've never heard you swore before!" exclaimed Ryan.

"**GO!**" Shouted Michael.

"Okay chill, I'm going," said Ryan.

"Where is she?" Asked Leo.

"I think she's stuck in our bathroom," said Georgia.

When they reached there, the fire was surrounding the bathroom.

"How will we enter?" Asked Michael," Leo, **WAIT!**"

It was too late. Leo in the mean while ran covering his face with his hand and entered the bathroom.

"He is stupid," said Michael, "let's find another way to enter."

-In the bathroom….

"Leo, why are you here?!" Asked Ashley.

"Are you okay?" Asked Leo then she nodded.

"Then let's get out of here!" Leo stated.

"We can go from the window," suggested Ashley," but I need a lift."

"Here, put your leg on my shoulder," said Leo.

Then Ashley jumped to the ground after getting out of the window.

She landed next to Michael and Georgia.

"Ashley, I was so worried," said Georgia, while she hugged her.

"Where is Leo?" Asked Michael.

"He will get out in a minute," answered Ashley.

"You're kidding, the place will blow up in any minute!" Shouted Michael.

That was when the bathroom exploded.

"**Leo!**" Shouted Michael and Georgia.

"Leo," whispered Ashley, and some tears fell on her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Leo standing behind them.

"Leo?!" Shouted Ashley while she ran to hug him.

"How did you get out?" Asked Michael.

"I used the emergency exit next to the toilet," answered Leo, while hugging Ashley.

Then they all went to where the students were standing.

* * *

End of chapter four …hoped you all enjoyed it

-REVIEW-


End file.
